


On the Ropes

by cruisedirector, CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boxing, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-02
Updated: 2002-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "The Fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in alternating pairs of stanzas online.

  
When Chakotay is feeling quite horny  
And the Captain's reaction is thorny,  
He gets rather low-tech  
In the ship's holodeck  
And programs in a small boxing tourney.

Before starting he runs an extension  
Of the warm-up--it's his own invention--  
Before each of his tussles,  
He takes care of his muscles  
With a masseuse to work off the tension.

One day the captain got curious  
About what sort of exercise spurious  
Her loyal Chakotay  
Indulged in off-duty,  
So she walked in...and oh was she furious!

"Commander," cried Janeway in shock,  
"I didn't know you were a jock.  
I thought you might hike  
And I know you do like  
One or two games of shuttlecock.

But to see you like this, in your shorts  
Is a vision that really distorts  
My impression of you  
As a peaceful man who  
Wouldn't like this most violent of sports."

"But Captain," he whined, "all this stress  
Is causing my hormones distress.  
And since I can't let go  
With my lovely CO,  
I do this to unwind, I confess.

I won't even get up my hopes  
That you'll let me show you the ropes,  
But if you'd like a fling--  
Err--a round in the ring--  
Then I promise no illegal gropes."

So Kathryn climbed into the square,  
Her opponent she planned to out-stare;  
But just like Ali  
He could sting like a bee  
And the captain was caught, unaware.

Her defense was extremely heart-felt  
As she dodged to avoid every pelt.  
She tried to stay cool  
As she shouted the rule,  
"No touching me below the belt!"

But after some half-hearted fighting  
Which Chakotay found quite unexciting,  
He decided to tickle  
His ever-so-fickle  
Captain...whom he then found requiting.

And after she heard just one giggle  
And found that she could make him jiggle,  
She dropped him with a splat  
Down onto the mat  
Where under her hands he did wriggle.

"Why Captain," said he in surprise,  
"What is it I see in your eyes?  
Is that gaze disgust...  
Oh my goodness, it's lust!"  
And Chakotay began to arise.

She responded with enthusiasm  
And no trace of her normal sarcasm.  
Kathryn tried to hold back  
But he kept her on track  
As she raced towards a major orgasm.

"Chakotay," she gasped, "Please, not here  
On this sticky gym floor, for I fear  
All the blood and the sweat  
And the towels so wet  
Leave an odor I don't much want near."

And although he suspected his socks  
Smelled as bad as the worst holo-jocks,  
Chak was glad to obey her  
And willingly splay her  
On the ropes which enclosed their love-box.

Chakotay did not even tarry  
Or ask his true love would she marry;  
He feared no reprisal  
As she bounced on the sisal  
His technique was thrust rather than parry.

His demeanor was not taciturn,  
Their bodies did twist and then churn.  
Their passion was violent,  
She could not remain silent,  
"Chakotay, watch out for rope burn!"

But he was so lost in his love  
While humping below and above,  
Boinking and bopping  
And not even stopping  
Even to remove his left glove,

That as he approached culmination  
He could not abide the frustration  
Of slowing his slide  
To protect her backside  
From the marks of their copulation.

So near were they now to eruption  
They did not even feel the disruption  
When Tuvok did arrive  
They were in over-drive  
There would be no coitus interruption.

"Ahem," said the Vulcan so stoic,  
"Your behaviour is Palaeozoic.  
I'd expect something more  
Than this mess on the floor  
From a pair of commanders heroic."

But his statement fell on deaf ears  
For the captain was just then near tears  
And howling, "Oh GOD,"  
And contorting her bod,  
"I haven't had this good in years!"

Meanwhile Chakotay just screamed,  
For all this time he'd never dreamed  
That he'd see his leader  
Tottering on his teeter  
No matter how hard he had schemed.

He impaled her again and again  
In that pugilist lovers' playpen,  
And in between howls  
She yelled "throw me some towels...  
This is better than seeing _Rocky 10_.

And Tuvok displayed aggravation  
As he watched each and every gyration,  
His Vulcan ears twitched  
As he logically switched  
From surprise to a mild titillation.

So stepping away from the pair  
In the midst of their tawdry affair,  
Vulcan control snapped  
And his comm badge he tapped  
To call Seven of Nine to his lair.

But the satisfied two on the floor  
Never heard him summon the door  
For her thighs wrapped around  
Dear Chak's head blocked the sound  
And the captain was screaming for more.

When Seven arrived she did find  
Her superiors wrapped in a blind  
Tangle of limbs  
Only seen in some gyms  
With significant parts all aligned.

Tuvok nodded to Seven and said,  
"Be aware that this crew is co-ed  
And this kind of display  
Often gets underway  
As an informal form of phys.ed."

Seven wrinkled her nose in disgust,  
Preferring her sports more robust.  
"When this mat is clean,  
I shall return--I am keen  
To try boxing, where skill is a must."

And Chakotay might offer a lesson  
If he had the time for a session.  
But in every spare second  
He finds himself beckoned  
To Holodeck Two for some pressin'.

Kathryn Janeway has now changed her tune  
As she meets Chak each day at twelve noon  
To engage in some sex  
On the ship's holodecks  
Where he sends her right over the moon.

So although it's an unorthodox  
Way to storm the desired Fort Knox  
Of your Captain who's rigid,  
And thought to be frigid,  
All you really need learn is to box.


End file.
